


Paint

by emilywritesfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've decided that the baby's room can't be white."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> 25: choosing to repaint the apartment and goes to hardware store together to pick out colour swatches

"I've decided that the baby's room can't be white," Harper said as she waddled into the kitchen. She was eight and a half months pregnant, and both her and Murphy were ready to just get the baby out of her.

Harper was in the middle of her nesting phase, which made things hard for Murphy. He was not a naturally tidy person. He could do clean; tidy, not so much. Over the past couple of weeks, Harper had organized the house at least twice. With the help of Murphy, she had also rearranged the baby's room a few times, and practically every other room in the house at least once.

Murphy let her have free reign. It was easier that way, since it would cause fewer issues, and Murphy didn't know what he was doing anyway; with anything that had to do with the baby, really. It was kind of terrifying.

Murphy had never been keen on kids in general, let alone having his own. After meeting Harper, he warmed up to the idea a bit.

Harper loved kids. She was a pediatric nurse, and she often said that she could spend all day with the kids. Thankfully, she wasn't dead set on having her own, because if she had been, Murphy probably wouldn't have dated her, let alone marry her. But Harper hadn't been dead set on having kids, and Murphy did date and marry her, and now they were having a kid.

The baby was almost an accident. Almost. Harper had thought that she was pregnant, and had gone to Murphy and told him. They had both sort of assumed that it was a conversation for another day, if it was ever going to happen, but they both decided that they would have the kid, and keep it. Harper wasn't pregnant, but that made them both realize that they sort of want kids, so they had tried, Harper had actually become pregnant, and here they were.

"What colour do you want the baby's room?" Murphy asked.

"Light blue," Harper said decisively.

"Well, you can't paint," Murphy said.

"I know," Harper said, "that's why I'm telling you, so we can go get some paint so that you can paint the baby's room."

"Okay," Murphy said.

Harper stood in front of him for a second.

"Wait, you mean now?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah," Harper said, "I want this done before I have the baby, which doesn't give you much time."

Murphy sighed; he had been looking forward to relaxing.

"Let's go," he said.

They bundled up in their winter clothes, and Murphy drove them to the local paint store. After they got out of the car, and went in, Harper started wandering the aisles.

"See anything you like?" Murphy asked.

"I'm not sure," Harper said.

"How about this one?" Murphy suggested, picking up a paint swatch, "it's called, moonlit lagoon."

"It's too dark," Harper said. She continued down the aisle again.

Murphy picked up another paint swatch.

"What about 'grandma's sweater'?" Murphy asked, catching up to her.

"Is that seriously what it's called?" Harper asked. Murphy showed her the name.

"That's a great name, but the colour is too washed out," Harper said.

They continued walking down the aisles.

"Oh my god," Harper said, picking up a paint swatch, "this one's called 'the blood of my enemies'."

She showed it to Murphy. He had to admit that, other than the name, it was a nice colour.

"What about this one?" Murphy said, plucking another swatch off of the display, "it;s just called 'tears'."

"Tears are clear," Harper said, looking at the paint swatch, "they're definitely not green."

"I think it's supposed to be blue," Murphy said.

"It looks green to me," Harper said.

They continued down the aisle, looking for more weird paint swatches.

"Why would you name a paint swatch 'pee'?" Murphy asked.

"Are you serious?" Harper asked, backtracking to see the paint swatch Murphy was holding.

"I wish I was," Murphy said showing it to her.

They spent forty-five minutes looking through the aisles of paint swatched, trying o find the weirdest names. The best by far was 'my soul', which was on a black paint swatch. Runners up included 'puke green', 'liquid ghost', and 'flesh'.

After that, they decided to be serious, and actually look for a nice shade of blue.

They found a swatch they both liked, called 'River', so they bought a couple tins.

They brought them home, and Murphy immediately brought them up to the baby's room. He grabbed the sheet plastic and the paint rollers from when him and Harper painted the living room, and brought them up to the baby's room. He laid it all down, and got started.

He finished just in time for the birth of his daughter four days later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit me on tumblr](http://belamygrifin.tumblr.com)


End file.
